Cold shoulder (My 50th fanfic)
by MarenMary93
Summary: Spoiler for ep. 1x08 Night of the Hawk. Leonard's shoulder gets hurt when monster Jax hits him, and of course Len being Len doesn't want anybody to know... (And I'm the worst at titles... Seriously? Cold Shoulder?)
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to get deeper into a few scenes on the latest episode of LoT, so in case you haven't noticed… SPOILER ALERT…**

 **This is my 50** **th** **fanfic here on , I don't know what happened, but I feel proud. And in case any of you wonderful people who have commented on my fic's earlier read this:  
** _THANK YOU! You guys have made me believe in myself, and my writing abilities. (Thanks to you guys I've attempted to write a book in my native language, Norwegian, and I'm almost finished! I've even let some family members and some friends read samples of it and my 'sister' said that if I don't try to get it published, SHE WILL! Let's just say she's more hopeful than I am… But hey… What's the worst that can happen… -*Please don't answer that my dear douche-bag brain*-)  
Anyway… THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

 **Okay… Back to the fic…  
You guys probably know how I like to make everything worse than it might actually be on the show? This is no exception… **

**I wanted to explore Leonard Snart even more…  
-Sorry…  
…Not sorry!**

Pain shot through his shoulder as Jax hit him. Or, well… As monster Jax hit him.

He grimaced as he landed on the floor. His left arm a mixture of searing pain and numbness. It would probably take some time to heal up, it felt bad…

The monster version of Jax moved in on him again, he thrust around to find a way out. He found the pipes within his aim and fired his cold-gun.

Steam poured out and blocked his view, but it also blocked Jax' view. Which was the important part right now.

He felt Stein's hands wrap around his ankle and was surprised by how strong the older man was as he was jerked out of the steam filled area.

"We've got to go!"

Len nodded as he tried to keep up with the professor, a task that proved harder than it seemed.

Each step jostled his shoulder, and he could barely hang on to his cold-gun with his left hand.

They were almost outside when monster-bat Jax attacked them again.

Jax managed to kick the cold-gun out of his hands, and Len was willing to bet good money that something tore apart inside his shoulder.

He managed not to scream out in pain, but only because there was so much else going on. Adrenalin, the body's own painkiller was pumping through his veins, and he was too busy trying to stay alive…

He was about to cry out of joy when Sara showed up out of nowhere and acted as a guardian angel for him, and Stein.

LOTLOTLOT

The next morning Sara, Kendra and Ray were out tidying up the last few strands of evidence they were ever there, and Jax was brought back to normal.

Len himself was sitting in the control area of the ship, cradling his arm and wishing that no one would notice.

The pain had died down a bit, but only because he barely had moved his left arm since he got back on the ship.

"Well, look who's up and around…" he drawled when he saw Jackson enter the control room.

The youngest member of the team made a few agreeing sounds before he spoke up.

"I guess I owe you an apology…" Jax said as he closed in, " _Grey_ told me about what happened back at the asylum, you had the chance to kill me and… You didn't."

Jax tried to make eye-contact with Snart, but failed.

"After last night I know enough about being a monster to know that you're not one…"

"Stop… I'm getting misty-eyed…" Len deflected trying to avoid just that and almost met Jax' eyes.

"I just want you to know… What happened to Rory…" Jax apparently felt like he was walking on thin ice, at least judging by his voice and expression. "I get it…"

That was the moment when Len no longer could keep his eyes away. Even though he hadn't _killed_ his ex-partner in crime, he had frozen the man's boots to the ground… Making sure that he wouldn't be able to get back to the ship in time. He would eventually thaw loose and be free to roam 2046, the year he had taken a liking to…

"You were protecting us, and that doesn't make you a murderer it makes you a part of this team!"

"Jefferson! You should be resting!" Len couldn't remember the last time he had been as grateful for the aging professor to walk in. Possibly never…

"Aw, man! I'm- I'm done with laying around!" Jax stuttered, "I just wanna the hell out of Mayberry!"

"AGREED! We're still waiting on Sara and the two lovebirds to get back. Seems they've taken quite the shine to 1958…" Len revealed as jealousy tugged at his heart. He would have to be both blind and deaf to miss out on the fact that Sara caught a fling… And that it wasn't him…

He had barely finished his sentence when a shot rang and the Waverider tremored.

"What on earth…?" Martin Stein asked as he braced himself against the closest chair

"Gideon?" Rip asked as he stepped over to the screen table.

The screen in the middle of the room showed them Cronos closing in on the ship.

"Not this guy again…" Leonard sneered taking in the sight.

"Captain, Cronos has breached the starboard hatch…" Gideon informed them.

"How is that possible?"

"Clearly he's received some new toys from his Time-master friends since our last encounter! GIDEON! SEAL THE…"

The rest of Rip's order was lost in the chaos that followed when Cronos stepped into the room and started shooting at them.

Len fought against the urge to cry out as he raised his cold-gun. His shoulder screamed at him, but he had to… It was either instant pain or possible death… Instant pain was the one to prefer…

"FALL BACK! GET TO THE JUMP-SHIP!" Rip yelled from behind his cover, before he led them to the jump ship.

 **Once again, thank you all so much for the comments on earlier fic's. They mean a lot to me!**

 **And I have to say I LOVE this playground! You can write and have a good time, read other people's works and give each other feedback. And the people here are generally very KIND!**

 **I remember starting out a few years ago…  
I was scared, because I had no faith in myself. I was scared, because I feared that you guys out here would be just as harsh as the people I grew up with… I was scared, because I didn't think I would fit in…  
But you are good people, GREAT people, and even though I may never meet you…  
I regard you as friends!**

 **\+ I've figured that one can write as shamelessly as one pleases here… And that is GREAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Canary** **I guess you win…**

 **Okay, just remember this story was started before ep 1x09… Just act like 1x09 still hasn't happened, and we'll be good…**

He slammed into the wall, and collapsed to the ground as soon as he entered the jump ship. His left arm was cradled by his right arm, a low growl rolled off of him.

"Damn, Len. Are you okay?" Jax asked when his eyes found Leonard sitting curled in on himself.

Leonard nodded, but didn't say anything.

Jax was about to comfort Len, pat his shoulder… "Look, you can tell us everythi…"

"DON'T TOUCH!" the crook bit out through gritted teeth.

The younger team member backed off instantly.

"Is there something wrong?"

Leonard shook his head, even though he knew his shoulder was injured.

"Come on man!" Jax said as he hunched down beside the older man, "You look like you're in pain…"

Len closed his eyes and attempted to block out the pain, imagine that it belonged to someone else… It sometimes helped…

"Mr. Snart, you look awful!" Rip closed in on the rest of them after making sure the door was locked properly from the inside.

"You don't look like daisies yourself!" Len growled as he focused on keeping his left shoulder immobile.

"Not what I meant, Crook!" Rip bit back, trying to remember why the criminal even was on the team.

Len tried to sit up straight, but something jarred in his shoulder and he winced.

"Okay, that's it! Something is wrong!" Stein declared a few seconds after Jax and him split in two again.

"No, I'm fine!"

"You're clearly not!" Stein countered, "You're in obvious pain, you won't tell us what's hurting you, and you flinched away when Jackson tried to…"

It was like a lightbulb went on above the senior man.

"Of course… It's your shoulder… Isn't it?"

"No… It's fine!" Leonard tried to assure them.

"Show us and we'll believe you!" Jax stared at him.

"I don't take my clothes off on the first date…" Len scowled up at the other men.

"Okay, well then… Stand up…" Jax ordered.

Leonard did as he was told, and struggled to his feet.

"Lift your arms out to your sides like this, and then over your head…" Jax showed how he meant as he explained. "And then down in front of you, and the same, but in opposite order."

Len frowned, but went to do as he was told.

He managed to lift his arm about eight inches out from his body, before his knees went weak and he grabbed a hold of the aching arm once again.

"I don't know what that is… But it's not nothing…" Jax frowned, and stepped closer. "Okay, you have to show me that shoulder of yours…"

Len shook his head.

"Why not?" Jax asked with a confused expression.

"You don't want to see it…" Leonard answered. His voice just above whisper, his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched tight.

"But why?" Jax whispered back.

"It's not pretty…" Only Jax could hear him…

"Who cares?"

"You'll probably see me as someone else… You'll never see me as just me again…" Len whispered back, he had opened his eyes and stared directly at Jax.

"I don't want people to see that part of me…" he begged. "Certainly not all three of you…"

Jackson nodded, "What if Rip and Stein turn around? Would that help?"

Len shrugged one shouldered.

"Grey, Rip, can you turn around?"

The two others looked at him confused, but nodded and turned around.

Len swallowed hard, as he found the collar of his jacket with his right hand, and pulled it off his left shoulder. He winced, and found the hem of his sweater. He tried to stretch it over his shoulder, but grimaced as soon as one of his fingers brushed against the tender skin.

"Painful?"

"Peachy…" Len bit the inside of his cheek, before his eyes found Jax'. "You have to do it…"

Jax nodded, and took a hold of the fabric.

He pulled the collar wide enough to get a good look of Leonard's shoulder, and he almost wished he hadn't.

He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight that greeted him.

"I said you shouldn't see it!" Len whispered, his voice was small and fragile. "No one should see those…"

 _The scars…_

"Len, you should be at the med bay!" Jax found Leonard's eyes again. "The bruise is almost black, and your shoulder is swollen beyond belief… Something is wrong."

Len's expression changed…

"But the scars?" he whispered.

Jackson shook his head, "Not your fault, and you should not be ashamed of them…"

"But they're ugly…"

"So is my knee…" Jackson countered, "I still wear shorts…"

Len chuckled, but soon regretted it as it jostled his shoulder. He grimaced hard.

"Look, if you need to talk about whatever, whenever… I'm here… But I won't force you… Okay?"

Len nodded, as Jax placed his jacket back where it had been.

"I'm not surprised if you've broken something, or teared it…" Jax said as he removed his own jacket. "Better make you a sling…"

Jackson tied the arms of the jacket together behind Leonard's neck, and helped Leonard's arm into the makeshift sling.

Leonard grimaced and gripped his elbow to steady his shoulder.

"Sorry…" Jax whispered.

"It's okay…" Len whispered back…

"It's okay! You can turn back around now!" Len said a little louder.

"How bad is it?" Rip asked and eyed the jacket acting as a sling.

"Don't really know… But it looks awful! The bruise and the swelling is just…" Jax paused in search for the right word to describe it. "It looks awful…"

 **Okay… Hope you enjoyed it…**


End file.
